<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>струны by yuriismywhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433000">струны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriismywhore/pseuds/yuriismywhore'>yuriismywhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, russian!au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriismywhore/pseuds/yuriismywhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>струны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>юри лежит на незаправленой кровати и смотрит в потолок, руки на её груди скрещены, она усердно думает, вертя карандаш меж пальцев и стукая им по блокноту с какими-то каракулями. то ли новая песня, то ли наработки для старой - не понятно. </p><p>— ну что? как? — спрашивает садясь рядом низкорослая девчёнка с розовыми волосами до середины шеи, заплетёнными в два неаккуратных хвостика, вот смотришь и думаешь: вроде неаккуратно, растрёпано, но в этом то и есть изюминка.</p><p>юри ничего не отвечает, лишь молчит пожимая плечами. на фоне играют кристал кастелс, чтобы не было так тихо.<br/>                   тишина всегда пугала юри, но когда эту самую тишину разбавляет приятный голос младшей..</p><p>натсуки берёт в руки гитару, лежащую на полу, спрашивает где медиатор. юри не отвечает словами, она указывает рукой в сторону полки. натсуки же берёт этот самый медиатор. красивый, в черно-белую спираль. </p><p>— я не могу, — вздыхает печально юри, садясь и облокачиваясь на стенку. некоторые плакаты уже отклеиваются, некоторые валяются на полу, некоторые в шкафах и ещё парочка у натсуки дома.</p><p>— почему это? — приподнимает тонкую бровь младшая. </p><p>— в голову ничего не лезет. <br/>                       юри хочет сказать: «потому что в голове лишь ты» <br/>но она лишь заправляет фиолетовые волосы за ухо. корни уже отросли, нужно красится, просить натсуки. та же сначала будет отникиватся, затем согласится и будет хихикать с сирене-фиолетового лба юри. </p><p>— давай я попробую! — натсуки садится рядом с юри держа в руках гитару. она внимательно всматривается в текст, щурится, сводит брови к переносице: — смотри, если тут строки поменять местами, то будет думаю лучше звучать, да и законченей выглядеть.</p><p>юри кивает зачеркивая строки, расставляя стрелочки, и рисует какие-то обозначения, которые понятны только ей. потом же она перепишет на нормальный лад. сейчас же она встаёт с кровати, берёт в руки бас со стойки, усаживается поудобнее к ноутбуку. </p><p>натсуки переместилась на пол (так удобнее) и стала что-то наигрывать, что-то абсолютно рандомное. даже не запоминая толком. </p><p>— подожди-ка, — мягко просит юри: — сыграй ещё раз. </p><p>— не факт, что это будет точь в точь одно и то же, но я постараюсь, — натсуки ещё раз наигрывает эту мелодию: — а что, хочешь в песню вставить? — спрашивает та с ухмылкой. </p><p>— ну.. думаю да, можно это вставить перед концом.. — старшая трёт висок. </p><p>***</p><p>— юри, на улице уже темно, а ты ещё варганишь этот отрывок, — натсуки лежит на кровати юри под тёплым-тёплым одеялом, зима же. </p><p>— ой.. тебе наверное нужно домой. но.. если ты, конечно, хочешь можешь остаться на ночь у меня... — невзначай говорит и поворачивается на компьютерном кресле лицом к натсуки.</p><p>— а можно? </p><p>— к-конечно!</p><p>— щас я только смс-ку маме напишу. </p><p>юри не показывает этого но внутри она буквально светится от счастья. она точно знает, что мама натсуки не будет против. она даже наоборот доверяет юри больше, чем собственной дочери.</p><p>натсуки ставит гитару на подставку, таким образом говоря, что она больше не будет играть. <br/>юри трёт глаза, жмурится, глаза у неё болят не слабо. она сохраняет проект, выключает ноутбук и откатывается в середину комнаты на стуле, поворачивается к нацуки лицом. </p><p>— чай, кофе, будешь? — спрашивает она, наматывая на палец прядь волос. </p><p>— ещё спрашиваешь! давай чай, три сахара, — сказала младшая идя по пятам за юри, которая направлялась на кухню. </p><p>юри тыкает на кнопку на чайнике, включая его, берёт сахарницу, ложки, кладёт всё на стол. она потходит к шкафу, открывая его. </p><p>— карамельный? </p><p>младшая одобрительно кивает, улыбается и болтает ногами - до пола не дотягивается. <br/>юри заваривает чай, закончив, она переводит взгляд на натсуки. </p><p>— мы будем тут или в комнату пойдём? — спрашивает она. </p><p>— в комнату, — уверенно отвечает натсуки. </p><p>***</p><p>в комнате они устраиваются поудобнее на кровати, они решают посмотреть какое-то аниме (натсуки настаивала, а юри и не была против). <br/>старшая заходит на сайт, рыскает среди жанров: — романтика? </p><p>— да, давай.. — натсуки мнёт край одеяла, будто стесняясь того, что ей нравится. </p><p>юри кивает и заходит во вкладку с нужным жанром. она зачитывает описание почти каждого тайтла чтобы найти тот который понравится не только ей, а и натсуки. </p><p>— вот это звучит более-менее. давай это, — натсуки медленно потягивает горячий чай, обхватив кружку двумя руками. греется. <br/>юри включает нужный тайтл и садится обратно на кровать. </p><p>натсуки почти всё время перебивает аниме, вставляя свои комментарии, бурно реагируя на почти каждое действие главных героев. юри же сидит спокойно, молчит, иногда поддерживает беседу с младшей, обсуждает. </p><p>— да признайся же ты ей уже! ты что тупой? да! ты тупой! почему ты не можешь решиться?? — опять восклицает натсуки сопровождая это активной жестикуляцией. </p><p>«почему ты не можешь решиться?» — эхом отдаёт в голову юри. почему она не может решиться? ей страшно. банально страшно. страшно от того, что потеряет натсуки. ей страшно, что в её глазах она будет выглядеть жалкой. юри никогда не думала о том, что натсуки ответит ей взаимностью.</p><p>— это сложно, поэтому он не решается, — юри пытается узнать реакцию натсуки. </p><p>— ну и что! просто возьми и скажи! — она настаивает на своём. <br/>юри замалкивает, отводит глаза, думает. </p><p>«если бы всё было так просто, натсуки» </p><p>— вот он опять- — не договаривает натсуки переводя взгляд на юри, та сидит сжимая свои же руки до побеления костяшек. она дрожит: — юри? <br/>натсуки редко звала девушку по имени, когда они оставались один-на-один. </p><p>— а? — юри резко поворачивается лицом к натсуки, её замками и цепями сковывает страх. а вдруг натсуки сейчас начнёт говорить что-то, что ещё больше заденет. вдруг она что-то заподозрит. </p><p>— ч-что с тобой? ты себя плохо чувствуешь? — в глазах натсуки читается беспокойство, но юри думает, что это жалость. думает, что она жалкая. </p><p>— нет, всё в порядке, не обращай внимания. </p><p>— юри, я тебя вижу почти насквозь.</p><p>— ты не так меня пойм-</p><p>— я пойму. я выслушаю, — натсуки двигается ближе к юри. смотрит в глаза напротив. юри теряется, бегает взглядом по стенам, по полу, по всем вещам в комнате, лишь бы только не смотреть в глаза младшей, та же догадливая. </p><p>— юри, я здесь. </p><p>на юри накатывает холод, она боится сказать хоть что-то. <br/>— я.. не могу найти слова. </p><p>— говори как есть, я пойму, правда — она успокаивающе кладёт руку на плечо старшей, та наконец-то успокаивается, глубоко вздыхает.</p><p>— натсуки, я.. ты.. ты мне нравишься, — она теребит прядь своих волос, опускает взгляд.<br/>натсуки вскидывает обе брови в удивлении, неожиданно. <br/>младшая тоже отводит взгляд (в кои-то веки). она ничего не говоря обнимает старшую, так крепко, как никогда никого не обнимала. юри сжимает плечи младшей, пытается ухватиться. пытается думать, что это реальность, не очередной сон. </p><p>натсуки немного отстраняется. гладит по щеке юри и целует ту. <br/>юри не верит. она застыла в ожидании того, что это всё ещё сон и она вот-вот проснётся, но нет, это далеко не он. <br/>юри помедлив отвечает, неумело, аккуратно, старается не спугнуть младшую, боится, что делает что-то не так. </p><p>натсуки жмурит глаза, тоже старается, когда юри отвечает она расслабляется и обвивает руками талию девушки. </p><p>они обе отстраняются от нехватки воздуха. младшая кладёт голову на плечо юри, а та обнимает её и к себе прижимает. </p><p>— я люблю тебя, юри.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>